Only the Lonely
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Kurt is brooding over his break up with Amanda. Will a new recruit help him break out of his funk? A certain blonde empathic metamorph maybe? Geez, I'm gonna get a load of flames for this one! Plz R&R.
1. Meet Meggan

Only the Lonely  
Part 1: Meet Meggan  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel.  
  
Author's note- Yes, this is indeed a Kurt/Meggan fic and I am fully aware that some people don't like Meggan so if you don't like her, don't read this fic.  
  
The Xavier Institute-  
  
Kurt Wagner, the fuzzy blue teleporting elf known as Nightcrawler, is brooding in his room over his recent break-up with his girlfriend Amanda. While Amanda loved Kurt very much she felt that Bayville's anti-mutant sentiment was too much of a strain on their relationship so she broke up with him.  
  
Kurt picks up a framed picture from his bedside table. It's a picture of him and Amanda from several weeks ago. He can remember it well; it was taken during the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Amanda looked enchanting with her braided hair and her long blue dress. Kurt looked handsome in his simple black tux. Kurt sighs deeply and dumps the framed picture in a nearby waste paper basket.  
  
'Vell.' He says to himself. 'Zat vas nice vhile it lasted.' Then he starts to gather up the other things that reminded him of his ex-girlfriend. Obviously he starts with the photos. He dumps those into the basket too, along with various other doodads. He picks up a box of matches from his dresser, lights one and drops it into the basket, burning the photos. A sole tear falls down his cheek as he remembers the good times that he had.  
  
Unseen by Kurt, his door opens and Kitty walks in. She sees Kurt's depressed posture and walks over to him.  
  
'Hey Kurt, are you like, alright?' She asks.  
  
'Oh ja.' Kurt replies. 'Never felt better Katzchen.'  
  
Kitty looks down at the burning photos in the waste paper basket.  
  
'Still upset over Amanda?' She asks.  
  
Kurt nods his head sadly. Kitty gives the depressed fuzzy elf a hug.  
  
'Buck up Fuzzy.' She says. 'The Kurt Wagner that I know isn't one to like, get depressed over women troubles!'  
  
Kurt just sighs as he watches the flame of the burning photos go out.  
  
'You didn't come up here to just cheer me up did you Katzchen?' He asks.  
  
'Fraid not Kurt.' Kitty replies. 'The Professor's found a new mutant and he like, wants us to go get it.'  
  
'I'll be down in a few moments.' Kurt sniffs.  
  
'Cheer up Kurt!' Kitty grins. 'The professor said that the new mutant is like, female. You never know, she might have a thing for fuzzy elves!'  
  
A small smile spreads on Kurt's face at Kitty's kind words.  
  
'You're a good friend, you know zat Katzchen?'  
  
'Yeah.' Kitty replies. 'The idea did pass my mind!'  
  
Later-  
  
Kurt is now dressed in his X-Men uniform and is waiting in the X-Jet for the others. Also going to get the new mutant are Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Bobby. Ororo is flying the X-Jet. After the last passenger is onboard, Ororo readies up the X-Jet for takeoff.  
  
Rogue looks over at her fuzzy blue brother. She moves over to his side of the aisle and sits down next to him.  
  
'You wanna talk about it?' She asks.  
  
'Not really.' Kurt sighs.  
  
'Okay.' Rogue sighs. 'Jus', if you wanna talk, ah'll be here, 'kay?'  
  
'Danke.' Kurt sighs.  
  
Scott looks over the back of his seat at Kurt.  
  
'Kurt, the Professor said that he was sensing a lot of fear from the new mutant so he thought it best if you used your image inducer so she won't be scared.'  
  
'Figures.' Kurt sighs, switching on his holo-watch to hide his fuzzy blue fur.  
  
Later still-  
  
Ororo lands the X-Jet on the roof of an abandoned warehouse.  
  
'It will be quicker if everybody splits up.' She says. 'And try not to care the poor girl, she must be terrified.'  
  
The kids do as they are told and split off in different directions.  
  
Kurt is searching around some crates and pallets when he hears somebody moving behind him. He spins around just in time to catch a shadow of movement.  
  
'Katzchen? Rogue? Zis isn't ze time for pranks Bobby.' He says.  
  
Kurt walks in the direction that he saw the shadow run in. He rounds the corner and sees a flash of blonde hair.  
  
'Hello?' He calls. 'Is anybody zere? Are you alright?'  
  
'Leave me alone!' A voice replies.  
  
Kurt looks up just in time to see a shadow leap down onto him then everything goes black.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Rogue jumps as she hears something move behind her. She takes off one of her gloves just in case. She creeps behind a stack of pallets and jumps out at the person behind them.  
  
'Yiii! Rogue!' Kitty squeaks. 'You almost like, gave me a heart attack!'  
  
'No kiddin'!' Rogue replies. 'Ah almost zapped yah!'  
  
'Have you like, seen any sign of this new girl that we're supposed to be looking for?' Kitty asks.  
  
'Not a damn thing.' Rogue replies. 'Ah'm startin' ta think this is just a wild goose chase!'  
  
Kitty is just about to say something when she hears a thump from the direction that Kurt went in.  
  
'Kurt!' She gasps. 'C'mon, he might be in trouble!'  
  
Back with Kurt-  
  
Kurt wakes up with a groan as he puts his hand to his head.  
  
'Mein Gott, vhat happened?' he groans.  
  
'That was me.' Somebody answers. 'I fell on you, sorry!'  
  
Kurt blinks a few times as his eyes begin to focus on the figure before him. The figure is female with long blond hair. What is unusual about her is the fact that she has scales all over her skin, horns and webbed hands and feet.  
  
'Hi, I'm Meggan!' The girl says.  
  
'Kurt Wagner.' Kurt replies.  
  
'So why are you here Kurt Wagner?' Meggan asks. 'You're not here to chase me away like the other people are you?'  
  
'Oh no.' Kurt replies. 'Ve're here to help you. I go to a school for people zhat are...'  
  
'Freaks?' Meggan asks.  
  
'Special.' Kurt adds. 'Some friends and I came here to take you zhere. Zat's if you vant to come along zat is.'  
  
'Are these people nice?' Meggan asks. 'Because I don't like mean people.'  
  
'Zey're very nice zhere.' Kurt replies. 'I zhink zat you'll like it zhere.'  
  
Meggan is about to say something when Kitty phases through the crate behind Kurt. Meggan lets out a shriek at the sight of the young girl's sudden appearance.  
  
'ARGH! A ghost!'  
  
'Oh no.' Kurt replies. 'Zat's only Keety. She's vun of my friends!'  
  
'I'm like, sorry if I scared you.' Kitty says.  
  
Then Rogue appears around the corner.  
  
'Geez Kit, no need ta wait for meh!' She pants. She takes one look at Meggan and cocks a curious brow. 'Huh, look lahke Kurt beat us to it! Ah take it that you're the mutant that we're supposed tah recruit?'  
  
'Ja.' Kurt replies. 'Guys, zis is Meggan.'  
  
'Hey.' Rogue says.  
  
'Like, hi!' Kitty says.  
  
'Hello!' Meggan replies, holding her hand up in greeting.  
  
'I'll like, take you to meet Scott and the others.' Kitty says. 'You'll like them, they're pretty cool.'  
  
'Thankyou Kitty.' Meggan replies. 'But I was kind of hoping that Kurt would do it.'  
  
Rogue cocks a brow and whispers in her brother's ear.  
  
'Looks lahke th' newbie's got a crush on ya Kurt!'  
  
'Oh don't be silly Rogue!' Kurt whispers back. 'Zat can't be true!'  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: Meggan meets the rest of the X-Men... 


	2. Fuzzy and the Shapeshifter

Only the Lonely  
Part 2: Fuzzy and the Shapeshifter  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Ldypebsaby- Glad you like it, I do have a talent for fluff, don't I? You can guarantee that Meggan is going to catch Kurt without his image-inducer soon enough.  
  
Melissarxy1- I'm glad that you like it, even if it isn't Kurmanda; it's nice to have such open-minded reviewers.  
  
Agent-G- Oh yeah, Kurt will be shocked when he finds out about Meggan's power, you can trust me on that!  
  
Xavier's-  
  
The X-Men have just arrived home from their mission to the city with a new recruit in tow, Meggan. Meggan gazes in amazement at the paintings on the wall as she walks along the corridor to Xavier's office with Kurt (still with his image-inducer on) and Rogue.  
  
'This places is huge.' Meggan gasps. 'This Xavier guy must be rolling in it!'  
  
'Zis is only a small part of ze mansion.' Kurt replies. 'You haven't seen ze Danger Room yet.'  
  
'The Danger what?' Meggan asks.  
  
'Ah suppose that y'all find out soon enough, sugah.' Rogue replies.  
  
'Vell, zis is ze professor's office.' Kurt says. 'Do you vant us to come in or vill you be alright on your own?'  
  
'I'd appreciate it if you came with me Kurt.' Meggan replies. 'No offence Rogue.'  
  
'Non taken.' Rogue replies. 'Ah've got things tah do anyways.'  
  
And with that, Rogue walks off, leaving Kurt and Meggan alone.  
  
Inside-  
  
As soon as Meggan walks into the office, she is instantly put at ease. It's almost as if the bald man in the wheelchair sitting behind the desk is exuding calm feelings around the room.  
  
'Ah, you must be Meggan.' Xavier says, wheeling upto the scaly green girl. 'I trust that your trip here was most peaceful.'  
  
'It was thankyou Professor.' Meggan replies.  
  
'Please, take a seat.' Xavier says, motioning to some chairs. Meggan and Kurt do as they are told and sit down.  
  
'I trust that Kurt and Rogue have given you a quick tour.' Xavier says.  
  
'Oh yes.' Meggan replies. 'It was most kind of them.'  
  
Xavier then goes on to tell Meggan about the institute that he has set up in the mansion to recruit and train young mutants in the use of their powers. As well as the group that met Meggan in the city, there are many more young mutants living in the mansion, which she will most likely meet, sooner or later.  
  
With the introductions done, Xavier takes Meggan to Hank McCoy's lab.  
  
Outside Hank's lab-  
  
'Now Meggan.' Xavier says. 'I do not want you to be afraid of Doctor McCoy's appearance. Although he is large and blue, he does not mean you any harm.'  
  
'Okay professor.' Meggan replies. 'I'll keep that in mind.'  
  
Xavier leads Meggan and Kurt into the lab. Inside Meggan sees a large fuzzy blue man tinkering with random scientific equipment.  
  
'Henry, this is our new student, Meggan.' Xavier says.  
  
Hank turns from the random doodad and looks at the new arrival. Even though she has scaly green skin, horns and webbed feet, he takes it all in his stride. Hell, who is he to make judgements based solely on appearances?  
  
'Hello Meggan.' Hank says, holding out his hand. 'Are you enjoying your stay thus far?'  
  
Meggan looks up at the taller fuzzy blue man and nervously shakes his hand.  
  
'E-everybody's been very kind to me so far.' She replies.  
  
'That's good.' Hank replies. 'Now, if you'll kindly step over here, we'll begin a check-up.'  
  
Meggan steps nervously away as she sees Hank take out a nasty looking hypodermic needle.  
  
Kurt pats her arm comfortingly.  
  
'It's alright Meggan.' He says. 'Zat's only for a blood test. All new recruits have to have one vhen zey first come here.'  
  
'O-okay.' Meggan replies.  
  
'This will only hurt for a few seconds.' Hank says, preparing to take Meggan's blood sample.  
  
Meggan closes her eyes tightly as she sees the needle move towards her arm. After a few second of waiting, she hears a 'ping!' and opens one eye.  
  
'Is that it?' She asks. 'I thought you said that it would hurt. I didn't feel a thing.'  
  
'I'm afraid that I was unable to take your blood sample.' Hank replies. 'Your skin broke the needle.'  
  
Hank shows Meggan the broken hypodermic needle.  
  
'It looks like your skin is tougher than it looks.' He says. 'I suppose that it's time to break out those new adamantium needles.'  
  
Xavier wheels outside and motions Kurt to follow him.  
  
'Vhat is it Professor?' Kurt asks.  
  
'I think that you can turn off your image-inducer now Kurt.' Xavier replies. 'I do not think that Meggan has any need to fear you now. You saw how she reacted to Dr McCoy.'  
  
'It's alright for him.' Kurt replies. 'Doctor McCoy looks like a fuzzy blue ape, I look like a demon. So I'd like to keep my image-inducer on, if zat's alright.'  
  
'If that's how you feel then Kurt, I won't stop you.' Xavier sighs. 'But I still believe that you're being hasty in your judgements.'  
  
Then Meggan walks out of the lab with a bandage on her arm. Hank is standing beside her.  
  
'It will take me a little while to get the results of your blood test Meggan.' Hank says. 'So I suggest that you go and get some rest.'  
  
'I'll do that Doctor McCoy.' Meggan replies. 'Thankyou.'  
  
'Kurt.' Xavier says. 'Will you please take Meggan upto a vacant room?'  
  
'Straight away Professor.' Kurt replies.  
  
Much to Hank's surprise, Meggan stands on the tips of her toes and gives him a peck on the cheek then walks down the corridor to the students' rooms.  
  
'Well she's certainly friendly.' Hank says.  
  
'Yes I believe she is.' Xavier replies. 'I can't help but sense that she has started to develop feelings for someone.'  
  
'I'll have to agree with you there Charles.' Hank says. 'She seemed pretty friendly with Kurt.'  
  
'Hopefully she will be able to help him break out of his depression since his relationship with Amanda finished.' Xavier replies.  
  
'We can but hope Charles.' Hank adds. 'We can but hope.'  
  
Upstairs-  
  
Kurt stops outside a vacant room and opens up the door for Meggan. The green-skinned mutant gazes around in amazement at the room around her.  
  
'Wow!' She breathes. 'This room is huge! I've never seen anything the size of it!'  
  
'Zere are a few sets of clothes in ze drawers over zhere.' Kurt says. 'Ze Professor took ze liberty of buying some for you. Vell, Miss Monroe did.'  
  
'I think that I'll like it here Kurt.' Meggan says. 'Thankyou.'  
  
Meggan then leans closer and kisses Kurt gently on the lips.  
  
'You are a real friend Kurt.' She says. 'Thankyou.'  
  
'Y-you're velcome.' Kurt mumbles. 'I-I'll leave you to get some sleep.'  
  
'Night Kurt.' Meggan says. 'Sweet dreams.'  
  
'J-ja, you too.' Kurt replies nervously.  
  
Once Meggan has closed the door, Kurt leans against the wall exhaustedly.  
  
'I can't believe zat she just kissed me!' Kurt gasps. 'It felt like... wow!'  
  
Kurt places a hand to his lips and walks back to his room with a dazed expression on his face.  
  
The next morning-  
  
Kurt is on his way to Meggan's room to wake her up from breakfast. He is presently mulling over his thought about the kiss that she gave him.  
  
{Meggan is nice and all.} He thinks. {But, I've just broken up viz Amanda. Vould it be wrong of me to start a new relationship so quickly after ze uzzer vun just ended?}  
  
Kurt walks upto Meggan's door and knocks.  
  
'Uh, Meggan.' He says. 'It's me, Kurt. I've just come to tell you zat breakfast is ready.'  
  
'I'll be out in a second.' Meggan replies.  
  
Kurt waits patiently as Meggan finishes getting changed. When Meggan opens the door, he can see that she has changed, literally! Gone are the scaly green skin, horns and webbed hands and feet, Meggan now has the form of a beautiful blonde woman with slightly tanned skin and elfin ears. Kurt gazes in amazement at Meggan's sudden change.  
  
'What's wrong Kurt? Meggan asks concernedly. 'Is there something wrong with my hair?  
  
Kurt finally manages to find his voice.  
  
'I-it's not zat.' He replies. 'Its just zat... vhat happened to you?'  
  
'Didn't Mister McCoy tell you?' Meggan asks. 'I'm an empathic metamorph. I change appearance according to my mood. If I'm scared, I look like I did last night. If I'm angry, I look all red and demonic. And if I'm happy, I look like I am now. You like?'  
  
Kurt just about manages to produce a few vowel sounds before clamming up all together.  
  
Meggan just takes his hand in hers and walks down the corridor.  
  
'C'mon Kurt.' She says. 'Let's get down to breakfast before all the good stuff gets eaten!'  
  
'All Kurt can do is follow with a dumbstruck expression on his face.'  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: The others find out about Meggan's sudden change and Meggan also has her first Danger Room session. 


	3. Killer Robots and Killer Kisses

Only the Lonely  
Chapter 3: Killer Robots and Killer Kisses  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Ldypebsaby- Yeah, Meggan is cute, isn't she? She will get a holo-watch 'just in case.' Gee, I wonder how she will react to the B-Hood? What about Duncan?  
  
Agent-G- Don't worry, I'll explain more about Meggan soon. You can bet that her first Danger Room session will be a little... explosive.  
  
The kitchen-  
  
It is a typical morning at Xavier's and as usual the kitchen is in disarray as the young mutants fight over their breakfast. It turns out that Bobby iced up the girls' showers earlier on while Jubilee and Amara were already in there. And as for Roberto and Ray, well, the less said about that, the better.  
  
Kurt and Meggan can hear the chaos from the stairs.  
  
'Is breakfast here usually this chaotic?' Meggan asks.  
  
'Oh ja.' Kurt replies. 'It's like feeding time at ze zoo, but vizout ze table manners.'  
  
Meggan chuckles slightly at Kurt's joke and follows him into the kitchen. The other students stop arguing instantly as soon as they see Kurt (still with his image-inducer on) walk in with an attractive blonde girl.  
  
'Hey Kurt.' Kitty says. Who's your friend, and where's Meggan?'  
  
'Zis is Meggan.' Kurt replies.  
  
'No way!' Kitty says. 'You were like, green before!'  
  
'I'm a shapeshifter.' Meggan replies. 'I change shape according to my mood. I was green and scaly because I was scared. Now that I'm happy, I look like this.'  
  
'Wow, you should be happy more often.' Roberto says, earning him a glare from Tabitha.  
  
Meggan grabs a vacant seat next to Kurt and begins her breakfast.  
  
'So, Meggan.' Tabby says. 'Tell us about yourself.'  
  
'Yeah.' Bobby adds. 'What do you look for in a man? Ow, dammit Jubes!' Bobby yells as Jubilee kicks him under the table.  
  
'Have ye got any dark secrets that ye'd want us to publish?' Rahne asks.  
  
'I don't know where to start really.' Meggan replies. 'Well, as you guys most probably know, my name is Meggan. I never knew my birth parents as I was brought up by gypsies in Britain.'  
  
'Get out!' Kitty says. 'Kurt was like, raised by gypsies too!'  
  
Meggan continues with her story.  
  
'My powers manifested at birth.' She says. 'I sprouted fur to keep out the cold. As I grew, so did my powers. I started to react to the feelings of those around me. Seeing that I had these unusual powers, they were scared of me so I sprouted fangs and horns. To cut a long story short, I fled to America and then you guys found me.'  
  
'Ah hope yah don't mind meh sayin' this.' Rogue says. 'But fer a girl born in Britain, yah sure don't sound like it.'  
  
'I was brought up watching American TV shows.' Meggan replies. 'So I've lost my accent.'  
  
'Pity.' Kurt says. I kina zink zat a British accent is sexy.'  
  
The others look at Kurt in amazement.  
  
'I didn't say zat out loud, did I?' He winces. Everybody nods their head. 'Ach, just kill me now!' Kurt groans.  
  
Logan walks in with an announcement.  
  
'Okay kids, breakfast's over, it's time fer yer mornin' Danger Room session.'  
  
'But Mister Logan.' Amara groans. 'It's Saturday.'  
  
'Evil don't keep core, 'Mara.' Logan replies. 'So get yer butts inter gear. Oh, and Blondie, yer can join us if yer want, yer can use one of the spare new Recruits costumes.'  
  
Later-  
  
Meggan is waiting in the corridor outside the Danger Room with the rest of the girls. She watches out anxiously for any sign of Kurt. A smile appears on her face as she sees him walk out form the guys' changing rooms.  
  
'Umm Kurt, can I talk to you for a second please?' She asks, pulling him to one side.  
  
'If it's about vhat I said at breakfast, I vant to apologise.' Kurt says.  
  
'It's nothing like that.' Meggan replies. 'I get the feeling that something's upsetting you. Do you want to talk about it?'  
  
'How did you know?' Kurt asks.  
  
'I'm an empath remember?' Meggan replies, tapping her temple. 'I can feel your emotions.'  
  
'I suppose zat it's time for me to confess.' Kurt sighs. 'I've been hiding somezhing from you. I'd just like to varn you zat zis may be a leetle shocking.'  
  
Meggan watches as Kurt reaches for his holo-watch and turns it off, revealing his fuzzy blue form.  
  
'You're freaked, aren't you?' Kurt winces.  
  
'It's not that, Kurt.' Meggan replies. 'I'm not bothered by the fur it's just... Wow, you're... blue!'  
  
'You're not bozzered by ze fact zat I look like a blue devil?' Kurt asks.  
  
'Why would that bother me?' Meggan replies. 'I used to be green!'  
  
Kurt sighs in relief as he can now walk around Meggan in his normal form.  
  
'Okay kids.' Logan says. 'That's enough yappin', it's time ter get started.'  
  
The doors to the Danger Room open up and everybody walks in. Meggan looks up and around at the pretty much empty room.  
  
'This place doesn't look so impressive.' She says. 'I thought you called this 'The Danger Room?'  
  
'Just vait a moment.' Kurt replies. 'Ze simulation hasn't started yet.'  
  
Meggan waits and watches as a cityscape appears around them.  
  
'Oh wow!' She says. 'How did that happen?'  
  
'Holograms.' Kurt replies.  
  
'This is yer average battle royale, kids.' Logan says from the control room.  
  
'But Mister Logan.' Kitty moans. 'We like, did this simulation last week!'  
  
'I didn't say yer were fightin' each other.' Logan replies.  
  
Everybody watches s several giant robots appear.  
  
'Gee, thanks a lot Kitty.' Tabby groans. 'We're gonna get toasted!'  
  
'Last mutant standin' wins.' Logan says. 'Yer get bonus fer teamwork.'  
  
A buzzer sounds and the simulation begins. Sam is the first to attack as he powers up and smashes through the torso of one of the robots. Tabby throws time bombs at another while Bobby freezes its head.  
  
'Anybody wanna take this one?' He asks. 'Hey, what about you Meggan, seeing that you're new and all.'  
  
'Sure.' Meggan replies. 'If you're sure about it.'  
  
Kurt watches as Meggan flies up into the air around the robot's head. Then, much to everybody's amazement, she lets rip with a colossal punch, shattering the robot's head. Unfortunately, while Meggan is congratulating herself on a robot well beaten, another robot sneaks up behind her. The robot raises its arm and a nasty-looking buzz-saw pops out.  
  
'Meggan, look out!' Kurt yells.  
  
Meggan turns around just in time to see the robot take a swipe at her with its buzz-saw. There is a 'Bamf!' and a smell of sulphur as Kurt teleports her away out of trouble. Upon reaching the ground, they turn to see the buzz-saw hit another robot, cutting it in half.  
  
'Wow, thanks for that Kurt.' Meggan gasps. 'I was almost a goner.'  
  
'Anyzhing for a pretty lady.' Kurt replies, flashing a charming smile.  
  
Meggan's eyes light up as she senses Kurt's obvious attraction to her as he leans in closer. Their lips are just about to touch when Meggan sees something through the corner of her eye, it's another robot and it's about to crush them with a gigantic foot.  
  
'Hold that thought!' Meggan says, pushing Kurt away to safety. She catches the robot's foot just as it is mere inches away form her head. 'Do I look like a dog turd?' She asks. She grabs the robot's foot in both hands and starts to spin it around. She lets go, throwing the robot into a squad of other robots, knocking them down like dominos. She dusts off her hands and looks around, she and Kurt are the only ones left standing, the simulation is over!  
  
'Well done Blondie.' Logan says. 'Nice work. Okay everybody, hit the showers!'  
  
Later-  
  
Kurt is now sitting in the garden watchin the others go about their business. Several of the students are playing a game of boys vs. girls catch. It seems to be Tabby, Rahne, Amara and Meggan against Bobby, Ray, Sam and Roberto. Sam's trying to make it a good clean match without powers but the girls, mostly Tabby, have different ideas.  
  
Roberto is presently running with the ball. He is about to throw it to Bobby when Tabby throws a time bomb at his feet. He gives out a yelp, dropping the ball, enabling Rahne, in her wolf form, to grab the ball in her mouth. She then turns back to normal and throws it to Meggan, who flies up into the air. Sam powers up and flies up after her. A high-speed aerial chase then ensues. Sam is just about to make a grab for the ball when Meggan throws it to the ground. Ray and Roberto simultaneously dive for it, their heads hit each other with a sickening thud. Amara sees the stunned boys lying on the ground and grabs the ball, going on to win the game.  
  
'This sucks!' Bobby moans. 'You used your powers!'  
  
'So did you Bobby.' Tabby replies.  
  
'Only in retaliation!' Bobby adds.  
  
Meggan sense the tension and steps in to diffuse the situation.  
  
'Whoa there, let's save the anger for the battle field, 'kay?'  
  
Tabby and Bobby reluctantly let the matter go and slink off, secretly plotting to get the other back.  
  
Meggan sees Kurt sitting in the tree and flies upto him.  
  
'Hey Kurt, you should've joined in. it was fun.'  
  
'I'm not sure zat vould have been such a good idea.' Kurt replies. 'I know better zen to play catch against Tabby.'  
  
'She cheat a lot?' Meggan asks.  
  
'Oh ja.' Kurt replies. 'At every game she plays.'  
  
Meggan takes a seat on the branch beside Kurt. She notices his tail coiled around d the branch, securing him in place.  
  
'Umm, Kurt. I hope you don't mind me saying but... can I touch your tail? I've never actually had a tail so I'm... curious as to what it feels like.'  
  
'Uhh, sure, go ahead.' Kurt replies.  
  
Meggan reaches out and gently strokes Kurt's tail. It feels rather bristly to the touch. Meggan looks up as she hears a giggle.  
  
'Heh, zat tickles.' Kurt giggles.  
  
Meggan stops stroking Kurt's tail and looks him in the eyes.  
  
'This may be a little random but... can I stroke your face?'  
  
'Help yourself.' Kurt replies.  
  
Meggan leans closer and gently strokes Kurt's face.  
  
'Wow, it's almost like... velvet!' She says.  
  
Kurt smiles at the compliment and the ensuing wave of attraction almost makes Meggan fall form the tree. She manages to stay on and leans in closer. Before she realises what is going on, she finds herself kissing him.  
  
Kurt is initially surprised at Meggan's sudden move but instead of moving away, he puts his arms around Meggan's waist and deepens the kiss.  
  
After they have finally come up for air, Meggan is a little dizzy.  
  
'Wow, what a rush.' She says.  
  
'J-ja.' Kurt replies. 'Zat vas... wow!'  
  
'Does this mean that we're... y'know, together?' Meggan asks.  
  
'I von't lie to you Meggan.' Kurt replies. 'I like you, but...'  
  
Meggan senses Kurt's feelings and sighs deeply.  
  
'I know, you have feelings for someone else.' She sighs. 'Was it a bad break-up?'  
  
'Kinda.' Kurt replies. 'She vas ze vun zat broke it off and I didn't vant to finish it.'  
  
Meggan's expression turns to one of sadness and her natural 'glow' dulls a little.  
  
'I understand.' She says. 'You go and talk to this girl and I'll wait.'  
  
'Zhankyou for understanding.' Kurt says, holding Meggan's hand in his and kissing it. 'You're a good friend for doing zis.'  
  
'No problem.' Meggan replies. After Kurt leaves she holds her chin in her hands and sighs deeply. 'Yeah, no problem...'  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: Meggan finds out that her attraction to Kurt has unforeseen side- affects on her appearance. 


	4. Blonde and Fuzzy

**Only the Lonely**

**Chapter 4: Blonde and Fuzzy**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

_Shout Outs-_

_Paprika90- Heh, I hope you enjoy what I have in store for Meggan._

_Ldypebsaby- Yep, Meggan's powers react to her emotions and the emotions of those around her. Meggan will be going to school._

_Agent-G- You're partly right, not about the pink bit though._

_Frozenblossom- I hope you enjoy the update._

_Notes- For those of you that don't know, I have been on holiday so that is why there has been a delay in updating. Luckily for you guys, I didn't sit idly by, drinking JD and coke, I had a notebook handy to jot down any ideas I have for my fics. This was actually written the day after I consumed two JD and cokes, two pints of San Miguel, two pints of cider and four glasses of sangria. There might have been some vodka involved but I can't remember._

_Also, I have a new fic in the Batman: The Animated Series section. It's called 'Harley and Ivy.' (No guesses to who it stars.) I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was morning at the Xavier School for Gifted Children and Meggan had just woken up from a good night's sleep, the best that she'd had in a good while. She and Kurt had finally begun to make progress with each other. There was still the matter of Amanda to attend to however but Meggan was sure that everything would work out in the end.

The blonde metamorph stretched languidly as she got up out of bed. She padded, still slightly asleep, over to her dresser and started to go about her daily routine of getting dressed. Meggan, being one of the newest recruits, had her own en suite bathroom, as did several of the newer students. This annoyed the older students to no end, well Jean anyway.

After a quick shower, Meggan started to brush her teeth. Still in her sleep-addled state, she didn't notice her reflection. After seeing to her teeth, Meggan walked back into her room to select her clothes for the day. She decided on a long green skirt and blouse combo. She then sat down to comb her hair. That was when she noticed that something was up.

Meggan touched her now prominent canines as she opened her mouth for inspection. She then ran her hand through the blue fur that had sprouted over her body before finally holding her newly sprouted tail.

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Kitty Pryde had just finished getting ready herself and was on her way to breakfast when she heard a scream coming from Meggan's room. Without another thought she raced in the direction of the scream and phased through the door. She halted in midstep as she saw the figure sitting at Meggan's dresser.

'Kurt, what are you like, doing in Meggan's room?' She asked. 'Come to think of it, where's Meggan?'

'Kurt' turned towards Kitty. She then saw that the figure was not in fact the fuzzy elf but Meggan herself, albeit a fuzzy blue Meggan.

'Meggan, what like, happened to you?' Kitty asked.

'I was kind of thinking the same thing.' Meggan replied.

'I think we'd better go see Mister McCoy.' Kitty said. 'I think he's like, going to want to have a look at this.'

McCoy's lab- 

Hank had just finished running several tests to find the reason for the sudden change in Meggan's appearance. He ripped out a printout and looked at it.

'From what I have been able to ascertain from these results, you seem to be perfectly fine Meggan.' Hank said.

'But why am I blue and Fuzzy?' Meggan asked.

'Perhaps your subconscious acted upon your attraction to Kurt while you were asleep and activated your powers.' Hank replied.

'Meggan can like, change back to normal, right Mister McCoy?' Kitty asked.

'Of course.' Hank replied. 'It shouldn't be too hard.'

'You're not the one that has to do the actual changing.' Meggan muttered as she closed her eyes and tried to change back to normal. The blue fur around her body slowly began to recede, her fangs changed back into regular teeth and her tail drew back into her spine.

'Well that was easy.' Meggan winced as she rubbed her butt.

'C'mon Meggan.' Kitty said. 'Let's get some breakfast before it gets eaten.'

* * *

**Later-**

Meggan and the other X-Men had finished breakfast and were preparing for school. Due to her powers going on the fritz, Meggan was given a holo-watch just as a precaution should her powers act up again.

Meggan was in the back of Scott's car along with Kitty, Rogue and Bobby. Kurt was sat in the passenger seat next to Scott in place of Jean. Jean had elected to give the others a lift to school, as Scott was notorious for leaving the others behind in his rush to get to school.

'I'm not really sure I'm up to this.' Meggan said. 'It's been so long since I last went to school.'

'Ah thought yah said that yah were raised by gypsies.' Rogue said.

'Just because I was raised by gypsies, it doesn't mean that I was raised in ignorance.' Meggan replied.

'Personally, I don't see what you're so worried about.' Scott said. 'If your powers go nuts, you've got your image inducer as backup.'

'Ja, but vhat if she bumps into Duncan and his cronies?' Kurt asked. 'A holo-watch von't be able to stop Meggan from turning into a giant red monster and kicking zeir butts.'

'As much as I'd like to see that happen.' Scott replied. 'I somehow doubt that it will.'

'Thanks for your faith in me, Scott.' Meggan replied. 'But let's leave the judgments about shapeshifting to those that can, okay?'

With that everybody just sat back in their seats in relative silence as they arrived at the school.

* * *

**At school-**

Upon arriving at school, everybody split up to go to their respective classes. Fortunately, Meggan had the same classes as Kurt so he kindly offered to escort her to them. Her first class was mathematics, that didn't go too bad, apart from the fact that Meggan almost passed out from the sheer volume of hatred she sensed from the other students. Next was biology, which went a little better as the sense of hatred was more understated. Then it was time for lunch.

Meggan followed Kurt into the cafeteria and was almost knocked over by the mass of emotions that she sensed from the students eating their lunches.

'Is everyzhing alright?' Kurt asked concernedly. 'You're not going to freak out are you?'

'No, I'm holding it together.' Meggan replied. 'But can we go somewhere quieter, I'm kind of getting a headache.'

'No problem.' Kurt said. 'Fortunately enough, ve both decided to bag it today.'

'You mean we brought our own lunches, right?' Meggan asked.

'Oh ja.' Kurt replied. 'Ze lunches here just don't seem to satisfy me like they used to.'

Meggan followed Kurt outside to a quiet space under a tree and sat down on a bench. Kurt had packed a cheese, ham and chicken baguette while Meggan had decided upon a low-fat bowl of salad.

She was about to tuck into a particularly succulent piece of lettuce when she sensed an unusual feeling of longing from Kurt. She looked in the direction that he was looking and saw a girl with dark skin and long brown hair. She guessed that this was the Amanda girl that he was always brooding about; she had heard Kitty and Rogue talking about her.

'You don't mind if I go up and say hi, do you?' Meggan asked as she out down her bowl of salad.

'Uh... I don't see vhy not.' Kurt replied. 'It's a free world after all.'

Meggan jogged over to where Amanda was walking and began to talk to her. After a brief conversation, she brought Amanda over to where Kurt was sitting.

'I hope you don't mind.' She said. 'But I invited Amanda to come sit with us.'

'Zat's cool.' Kurt shrugged. 'So Amanda, how have you been?'

'Fine.' Amanda replied. 'You?'

'Not so bad.' Kurt replied.

There was then an awkward silence as the two of them simply looked at each other without saying a word. Meggan could sense the feelings of love emanating from the two of them that was also mixed with a little regret.

'To be honest with you, Amanda.' She said. 'I asked you to come sit with us for a reason.'

'Uh... ja.' Kurt replied nervously. 'I know zat ve haff been apart for a few weeks now and I vas vondering if ve should see other people. Now, don't get me wrong, ze time zat ve spent togezzer vas vonderful but I vanted to ask your permission to start dating again so it doesn't seem like I'm flaunting it in your face.'

'I see where you're coming from, Kurt.' Amanda replied. 'And I agree with you. Sure, it was nice of you to come ask me first but there wasn't really any need. I would have understood.'

'So ve're cool now?' Kurt asked.

'Oh yeah.' Amanda replied. 'Besides, I think you and Meggan make a cute couple.'

'In that case then.' Meggan said. 'Do you want to compare notes over coffee some time? You know, so I can get any meaty gossip about Kurt.'

'I'm afraid that I'm kinda busy for the rest of the week.' Amanda replied. 'I've got band practice but I'm free on Saturday.'

'I'll see you there then.' Meggan said. 'How's eight o'clock for you?'

'I'm fine with that.' Amanda replied. 'I'm glad that I met you Meggan, you're a nice girl, Kurt deserves somebody like you.'

_END..._

_NEXT: Meggan meets up with Amanda but who should appear to spoil the fun? Pietro and the Brotherhood! Heh, Pie is **sooo** gonna pay. _


	5. Big, Red and Horny

**Only the Lonely**

**Chapter 5: Big, Red and Horny**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

_Shout Outs-_

_Lazerwolf/Phoenix- I guess my stuff does speed through a bit, I'll try to keep it slower from now on._

_Paprika90- Hmm, I guess Amanda did accept the offer a bit too quickly. Maybe she has something up her sleeve... Except, she doesn't..._

_Agent-G- Heh, you can bet that Meggan and Amanda are going to compare notes. Bring on the Pietro torture! Starting to see a pattern here? It seems like I torture him in all my fics!_

* * *

**Downtown Bayville-**

Amanda and Meggan were sitting in a café comparing notes about Kurt.

'And watch out for his tail.' Amanda explained to the other girl. 'Sometimes it has a mind of its own.'

'How so?' Meggan asked.

Amanda gave her a knowing look.

'Oh, right...' Meggan nodded, as she finally understood. 'Gotcha, watch out for the tale.'

'How did you guys actually meet?' Amanda asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

'I was hiding out in an old warehouse and Kurt found me.' Meggan replied as she poured more sugar into her coffee.

'So, you're a mutant then.' Amanda said. 'What powers do you actually have?'

'I'm an empathic metamorph.' Meggan replied. 'That means I change shape according to my emotions and those of the people around me.'

'So if I was scared.' Amanda said. 'What would you look like then?'

'Green and scaly.' Meggan replied. 'Webbed feet and hands too.'

'And if I was angry?'

'Big, red and horny.' Meggan replied.

Amanda spat out her coffee in surprise at the other girl's little accidental innuendo.

'What did I say?' Meggan asked concernedly. 'Is there something on my face?'

'You do realise what you said, right?' Amanda asked as she wiped her chin with a napkin. 'Big, red and... horny.'

'Oh, right... Whoops.' Meggan winced, blushing slightly. 'How did you end up meeting Kurt?'

'We used to have the same classes.' Amanda replied. 'I kinda had a little crush on him to be honest. Then, one day I saw him arguing with a friend of his and all of a sudden, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.'

'So you're a fan girl, then?' Meggan asked bitterly. 'You only went out with him because he was a mutant.'

'Oh no, it's nothing like that.' Amanda replied. 'He was a kind, gentle boy and I wanted to get to know him better. Not to mention that he has the cutest butt ever!'

'Yeah, it's the cutest I've ever seen.' Meggan replied with a small smile.

'Have you seen his butt then?' Amanda asked.

'Naked, no. But I've stared at it lots when I've been walking behind him. What about you? Have you seen Kurt naked?'

'Unfortunately no.' Amanda sighed. 'We never got that far. We hardly got past the kissing stage. When we did kiss, oh my God, it was like magic!'

'He is an awfully good kisser, isn't he?' Meggan replied as she sighed dreamily. 'Way better than my ass of an ex, Brian.'

'Nasty break up, huh?' Amanda asked as she put her hand on Meggan's in comfort.

'You could say that.' Meggan replied. 'He dumped me when he found out I was a mutant.'

'Jerk.' Amanda muttered.

Talking about jerks, a certain super-fast jerk was sitting a couple of tables away with his Brotherhood cronies.

'Just look at them.' Pietro hissed. 'Getting all gooey over that X-Geek Wagner.'

'What's the matter, Pietro?' Lance smirked. 'Jealous?'

'What, me jealous? Of course not. I bet I could go over there and have that hot blonde chick eating out of my hand.'

'I have five bucks here that says that you can't, yo.' Todd replied.

'You're on.' Pietro said as he strutted over towards the girls.

'Bet you another five that he gets beat up.' Fred said.

'You're on.' Lance said as he laid a five on the table.

'I want in on this too, yo.' Todd added as he added some money to the pile. 'Losing a five'll be worth it if he gets his butt kicked.'

* * *

**Over by the girls-**

Amanda and Meggan were in the middle of their conversation when Pietro swaggered over to them and plonked himself down beside them.

'Hey cutie.' He said to Meggan. 'Why don't you ditch this fan girl and come sit with me?'

'Get bent Pietro.' Amanda replied angrily. 'We're having a private conversation.'

'About me, I'd bet.' Pietro said as he winked lecherously.

'Don't worry Amanda.' Meggan said in a calm voice. 'I know how a way to take care of this.'

She then turned to Pietro and gave him her best vulnerable female look, all wide, innocent eyes and pouted lips.

'Shall we take this outside?' She purred seductively as she gently stroked Pietro's arm.

'Ooh, a feisty one, eh?' Pietro grinned. 'You don't mess around, do you?'

'Especially when it come to hot guys.' Meggan replied.

'And I'm the hottest.' Pietro said, still with an inane grin plastered on his face. 'Let's go outside shall we?'

Amanda looked on in astonishment as Meggan linked her arm with Pietro's and made her way to the door. Before stepping outside however, the blonde metamorph turned back to Amanda and gave her a knowing wink.

'Poor Pietro.' Amanda smirked. 'He's in for it now. It almost makes me pity him... Almost.'

* * *

**Outside-**

Meggan lead Pietro outside to a nearby alley and pushed him against the wall.

'Hey there Hot Stuff, don't damage the goods.' The speedster said as he dusted himself off. 'Now why don't we get down to the good stuff?'

'Close your eyes first.' Meggan replied.

'Fair enough.' Pietro shrugged. 'Kinda weird but I'd do anything for a hot chick.'

'Pucker up, _cutie._' Meggan said as she began to grow.

'My, we are forceful, aren't we?' Pietro smirked. 'I like that in a chick. Anything you say, babe.'

'You can open your eyes now.' Meggan said.

Pietro opened his eyes and was confronted by a seven-foot red monster with horns and huge fangs.

'W-where's the hot chick gone?' he asked, his eyes darting about fearfully.

'I am the hot chick.' Meggan replied, baring her fangs menacingly.

Pietro gulped nervously and backed tried to get away but he found himself backed against the wall with no way of escape.

'Please, don't hurt me. I'm too hot to die.' He pleaded. 'Aww c'mon, I'm pleading for mercy here.'

'Oh shut up you miserable pleader.' Meggan growled as she wrapped a massive hand around Pietro's throat. The speedster's bottom lip began to quiver and tears began to well in his eyes.

'I'm going to show you that women don't like being preyed upon by arrogant jackasses like you. We're not things that you use and throw away like a used tissue. Perhaps you can go away form this having learnt something. I kinda doubt it though, your kind doesn't listen...'

* * *

**Inside-**

The patrons in the café jumped when they heard the clatter of garbage cans and a girlish scream coming form behind the café. Amanda however, just chuckled evilly, knowing that Pietro had got his just desserts.

'You think he's hurt?' Lance asked.

'What makes me think I care, yo?' Todd replied. 'He had it coming.'

'Damn straight.' Fred added. 'But we'd better go check on him, he owes us money, remember?'

'Yeah, let's go collect our winnings, yo.' Todd replied. 'It was worth it after all!'

END...

* * *

_Next: Fuzzy Bunnies and Painted Nails._

_Meggan joins the girls for a sleepover. Which is kinda silly really, considering that they all live in the same place..._


	6. Sleepy Time and Girl Talk

**Only the Lonely**

**Chapter 6: Sleepy Time and Girl Talk**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, the X-Men, Meggan and Amanda belong to Marvel._

* * *

**_Shout Outs-_**

_**Agent-G-**_ _Pietro torture is always fun. I hope you like the sleepover, lots of embarrassing moments with people putting their foot in it. Well, it's mostly Jean actually._

* * *

_**Notes- **I'm afraid that the chapter after this will be the last as I have noticed a lack of reviews. I thought that I might as well give it a satisfactory finish instead of just leaving it be. I'm not sure whether there will be a sequel, but don't get your hopes up._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

The X-Mansion was all a-buzz as the female students prepared for their upcoming sleepover. Meggan had even invited Amanda along. Kitty and Rogue weren't really sure if it was alright to have Kurt's ex-girlfriend along but the blonde metamorph convinced them otherwise.

Only the older students were invited along to the sleep over. It wasn't meant to be a snub towards the New Recruits; it was just that Meggan knew Kitty and the others better than the younger students.

It was decided that the sleepover would be held in the rec room, as that was where the TV was. Plus, it would have meant less fuss than if they held it in one of the bedrooms as then they would have had to moved lots of furniture about.

Rogue and Kitty were carrying armfuls of snacks from the kitchen. It wouldn't be a sleep over without the nibbles. Kitty was also carrying a six-pack of soda. She was going through another diet so instead of the regular sodas that the other girls were having, she ended up with sugar-free.

Meggan walked in with a load of DVDs in her hands.

'I couldn't really decide which movies to choose.' She said. 'So I just brought a load down.'

'Please say that you chose _Finding Nemo_!' Kitty said as she stole a handful of chips (low calorie chips, of course!)

'Certainly did.' Meggan replied as he placed said movie beside the DVD player. 'I got a load more too.'

'Ooh, have you got _Bridget Jones_ in there?' Jena asked as she walked in with a load of sleeping bags.

'That too.' Meggan replied as she waved the case in the air. 'Nothing like a nice chick flick.'

Rogue just snorted in disgust.

'That film is a loada rubbish. It's unrealistic and dumb.'

'Why so bitter, Roguey?' Meggan asked. 'Don't tell me the Cajun's sniffing around you again.'

'You're lucky that ah like you so much.' Rogue muttered as she rolled out her sleeping bag. 'Just tell meh that you ain't only got films about talkin' fish and women with big underwear.'

'I got _Pirate of the Caribbean_ as a last resort.' Meggan replied.

'Now that's more like it.' Rogue said as she nodded in appreciation.

'Don't tell me you're a closet Orlando fan.' Jean said as she laid down her bedding.

'Gawd no!' Rogue winced. 'Ah like Johnny Depp more than him!'

'I hear you girlfriend!' Meggan replied with a grin.

'Any idea when Amanda's coming?' Kitty asked.

'She said that she'd be here by eight.' Meggan replied as she looked at the clock. 'It's almost twenty-to, I'd better get ready.'

'Yeah, I'd better like, join you too.' Kitty added. 'I wanna bring Lockheed down as well.'

'Geez, the way she acts around that dragon, you'd think that it was alahve.' Rogue snickered.

'Hey!' Kitty yelled as she threw a cushion in Rogue's direction. Fortunately Jean caught it with her TK and put it back in its right place.

'You remember what the Professor said, nothing is to be broken.'

'Yes mother.' Meggan snickered as she left the room the get ready.

* * *

**Later-**

Amanda now joined the girls in the rec room. Everybody was dressed in their respective nightwear. Kitty was wearing an over-sized pink T-shirt and purple shorts while Rogue wore black satin pyjamas along with her gloves. Jean was wearing something similar, but red. Amanda was wearing a simple white vest top with grey drawstring pants while Meggan was wearing an oversized Shrek T-shirt, green shorts and fuzzy bunny slippers.

'It was really nice of you guys to invite me here.' Amanda said as she snagged a handful of popcorn. 'I know I'm not the most popular person here, after what I did to Kurt.'

'To tell yah the truth, ah was kinda pissed at the way yah ended it but who am ah tah moan, it's not lahke ah have experience with guys.'

'Apart form that cute Cajun guy.' Kitty replied. 'What's his name...? Remy?'

'Oh, you'd better watch it Kit.' Meggan giggled. 'Rogue's gonna get jealous.'

'Can we just watch the damn movie?' She sighed.

'I'm kinda fine just sitting here and ribbing you about your love life.' Meggan replied with a mischievous grin. 'But then again, the time has come to drool over Johnny Depp.'

'And Orlando.' Kitty added.

'Get a lahfe.' Rogue snickered. 'Orlando's a pansy!'

'But he like, looked _sooo_ cute in _Lord of the Rings_.' Kitty replied.

'I kinda thought that the dwarf guy was cute.' Meggan added.

The other girls just fixed the metamorph with astounded stares.

'That is what we in England call _a joke_.' Meggan said with a lop-sided grin. 'You guys might want to try it some time.'

* * *

**After the movie-**

After the girls had had their fill of Johnny Depp wobbling about like a drunk and saying _'savvy' _a lot, their conversation inevitably returned to the subject of guys.

'So Jean, how far have you and Scott gone?' Meggan asked with a knowing smile.

The redhead just blushed, her skin starting to match the colour of her hair.

'That's none of your business Meggan.' She managed to splutter. 'That is between Scott and myself.'

'Then what was that squeakin' ah heard comin' from your room the other naght?' Rogue asked with an evil grin.

'There was... a mouse.' Jean replied feebly.

'Only if it could like, speak.' Kitty replied with a giggle. 'I think it groaned Scott's name a few times.'

Jean just groaned out loud and held her head in her hands.

'Yeah, that was what ah heard.' Rogue snickered once more, revelling in Jean's ridicule.

Jean then decided to change the subject.

'Kitty, what about you and that British guy? Have you had sex yet?'

'Maybe...' Kitty replied coyly as she hugged her purple plushie dragon close.

'That's a no then.' Amanda said.

Kitty just sighed and shook her head.

'I want smoochies.' She muttered.

'You and me both.' Meggan said as she patted Kitty on the back in sympathy. 'Just not together. As cute as you are, I'm just not into other girls.'

'Okay, what if you were?' Jean asked. 'If you were... that way inclined, who would it be with?'

'Ororo.' Meggan replied simply.

'Oh really?' Rogue asked as she cocked a brow. 'And ah though yah said yah weren't lahke that.'

'I'm not.' Meggan replied. 'I just think that Ororo is a very attractive woman. Not that I think about it all that much. But if I was... like that...' Meggan trailed off as she saw the amused faces surrounding her. 'Let's just bloody well watch _Bridget Jones_, okay?'

* * *

**One pair of rather big knickers later-**

Meggan yawned sleepily as the end credits began to roll.

'Sleepy...' She mumbled. 'Too much soda.'

'Surely that would make you hyper.' Amanda replied. 'Y'know, all the caffeine and stuff?'

'The sea monkeys have my money...' Meggan murmured sleepily.

'Okay, she's out for the count.' Jean said. 'Lightweight.'

Then the redhead promptly collapsed forward unconscious, snoozing like a baby.

'Heh, sucker.' Meggan chuckled evilly. 'Nobody can defeat my nerve pinch!'

'Shaddup, people are tryin' tah sleep.' Rogue mumbled as she turned over in her sleeping bag.

'Don't make me whup yo' ass!' Meggan replied.

Rogue just threw a cushion in the blonde's direction.

'Grouchy much.' Meggan sniffed as she lay down in her sleeping bag.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_Next: Thunderbolts and Lightning, Very, Very Frightening..._**

_During a stormy night, Meggan seeks out Kurt for comfort. Surely I don't have to explain what happens next, do I?_


	7. Thunderbolts and Lightning, Very, Very F...

**Only the Lonely**

**Chapter 7: Thunderbolts And Lightning, Very, Very Frightening…**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Paprika90- **_Glad you liked it, here's the update. Mmm, fluffy._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Heh, Pietro torture is always fun. Apart from Jean and Scott bashing, it's a main feature of most of my fanfiction._

**Agent-G-**_I think I might carry on with this fic as I have a few more ideas that I want to try._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a dark and stormy night at the X-Mansion. Most of the students were sleeping through the storm but one student was still awake. Meggan curled up in her bed and tried to hide from the flashed of lightning. Meggan had always been afraid of thunder and lightning, ever since she was a child.

'I'm not scared, I'm not scared.' Meggan said to herself. 'The storm can't hurt me…'

Meggan's chant was cut off as a bolt of lightning shot out form the sky, accompanied by a rather loud thunderclap. Meggan whimpered in fear and slid down lower into her bed.

'This is stupid!' Meggan thought to herself. 'I'm eighteen; I shouldn't be afraid of thunder and lightning. I bet Kurt isn't scared…'

There was another flash of lightning and Meggan whimpered once more.

'I'm not scared, I'm not scared…'

* * *

**Kurt's room-**

Kurt was dozing peacefully through the storm outside. Kurt was a notoriously heavy sleeper. This often caused Scott to comment that a stampede of rhinos couldn't even wake him up but waft a plate of bacon in front of his nose and he'd be up like a shot. Food was one of the only things that could wake Kurt up. The other was a pretty girl walking into his room.

One such pretty girl was Meggan. The blonde metamorph slowly opened his door and peered inside.

'Kurt, are you awake?' She whispered.

Kurt rolled onto his side and murmured in his sleep.

'Yes I'm a natural blue…'** (1)**

Meggan bit her lip nervously as she walked into the room and carefully closed the door, trying to make as little sound as she could. Meggan tiptoed upto Kurt's bed and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

'Kurt, Kurt… Wake up…' She whispered.

Kurt groaned reluctantly as he slowly opened his eyes.

'Meggan, vhat're you doing here?' Mumbled. 'It's late…'

Meggan shifted nervously on her feet.

'This is dumb…. It's the storm…'

Kurt rubbed his eyes and squinted at Meggan. He could see that Meggan had reverted to her scaly green form, the form she only took when she was scared.

'Can I sleep in your bed tonight?' Meggan asked timidly. 'I-I just don't want to be alone…'

This request startled Kurt slightly. On one hand, he was brought up as a Catholic and wasn't sure of the moral implications. On the other, he was taught to help others whenever they needed helping. This is what eventually won out as Kurt moved to one side to allow Meggan access.

'Help yourself.' Kurt said a she patted the space beside him. 'Zhere's plenty of room.'

'W-what about Mr Logan?' Meggan asked as she cautiously climbed in beside the fuzzy elf. 'Won't he think that we're up to something?'

'Logan can zhink vhatever he vants.' Kurt replied. 'I vas taught to help others vhenever they needed it and zhat's vhat I'm doing.'

'You always are such a gentleman.' Meggan said as she snuggled closer to Kurt. 'That's why I like you so much.'

Kurt blushed slightly, partly due to the compliment but mostly due to the scantily clad girl in his bed.

'Kurt, can you hold me?' Meggan asked. 'I-I don't want to seem like a slut but…'

'I understand.' Kurt replied as he held Meggan gently and twined his tail around one of her legs. 'Better?'

'Mmm, much.' Meggan replied dreamily. 'Thank you.'

Kurt's blush deepened as Meggan kissed him lovingly on the lips.

Meggan gasped as Kurt's tail tightened around her leg.

'Oh, sorry…' Kurt said as he unwound his tail. 'Verdammt tail…'

'There's no need to be sorry.' Meggan replied gently. 'It was kinda… comforting.'

Kurt smiled slightly as his tail wound around Meggan's leg once more.

'Kurt, I don't wanna sound forward but… are you a virgin?'

Kurt's widened in surprise at the question and he struggled to reply.

'It doesn't matter how you reply.' Meggan said honestly. 'I think saving yourself for someone that you love is sweet. If it makes you feel better, I'm a virgin…'

Kurt had a fair idea where this was going but wanted to make sure.

'Is zhis going vhere I zhink it is?' Kurt asked.

'If you want it to.' Meggan replied. Meggan bit her lip once more as she tried to put words to her feelings. Sure, she and Kurt were close but she wasn't sure just how close.

'Kurt, I love you…' She said. 'I loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I'm telling you this because I want to pledge myself to you, in body and soul…'

Kurt had never heard such beautiful words before.

'I-I love you to Meggan.' Kurt replied. 'But are you sure zhat zhis is the right vay to go about it?'

'Kurt, I need you…' Meggan said, as she looked deep into his eyes. 'Please, I want to do this…'

A loving smile crossed Kurt's lips as he leant in closer to kiss Meggan. It may have been a short, chaste kiss but it's meaning was clear.

Meggan returned the kiss, this time with more passion and gently ran her hands up under the back of his t-shirt, running her hands through his fur. Kurt gently caressed Meggan's lips with his tongue and found her willing to comply as her tongue tackled his own. Meggan moaned into his mouth as Kurt ran his hands up her back and slowly removed her top. Meggan slowly returned the favour and rolled onto her back so Kurt could position himself appropriately.

'Kurt, have you got any, y'know… protection?' Meggan asked.

'Ja, I zhink I've got some somevhere.' Kurt replied as he rifled around in his bedside counter and found what he was looking for.

'I love you Meggan…' Kurt murmured as he kissed Meggan passionately.

'I love you too fuzzy…' Meggan replied, stars starting to cross her vision at Kurt's every touch.

The storm was soon forgotten, as the pair was soon lost in their passion.

* * *

**The next morning-**

Meggan was awoken by the rays of the sun accompanied by birdsong, the storm seemingly forgotten by the world too. A dreamy smile spread on her face as she remembered the night's activities.

'Mornin', liebe.' Kurt said as he gently kissed her cheek. 'Have a good nice?'

'Mmm, yeah.' Meggan replied as she ran her hand through the fur on Kurt's chest. 'It was made all the more better having spent it with you.'

'Ditto.' Kurt replied as he held Meggan close. 'I guess zhat it means zhat vere're official now, ja?'

'I should bloody well think so.' Meggan giggled. 'Oh bugger, what about the others? Logan'll smell the smut!'

'Ve're both consenting adults.' Kurt replied. 'Zhere's nuzzing zhat he can do anyway.'

'Apart from give us extra Danger Room sessions.' Meggan added.

'Apart from zhat.' Kurt replied. 'Ach nein, once zhis is out Kitty's gonna vant to know all ze details.'

'What makes you think that it will?' Meggan asked.

'Vell apart form ze Logan zhing, ve have to take Rahne into account, she's got heightened senses too…'

'I guess that bribery will be in order then.' Meggan replied.

'I just hope zhat you've got enough money, liebe.' Kurt said. 'Cuz it's gonna take a lot to keep everybody silent.'

'Who said I was gonna pay them?' Meggan teased, her eyes shining mischievously.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The X-Men Take London**

_Kurt and Meggan travel to England. Guest starring: Excalibur! _

* * *

**Notes-**

**(1)- **_Yup, yet another Finding Nemo reference form the Uncanny R-Man._


	8. The XMen Take London

**Only the Lonely**

**Chapter 8: The X-Men Take London**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Aquila Tamyrlin- **_Yup, I got that from an old Queen song, Bohemian Rhapsody I think._

**Ellen- **_Yup, the British guy that Kitty is dating is Wisdom. This is one of the best fanfics you've ever read? What about my stuff with the Flash?_

Agent-G- _Sorry, no plans for an Excalibur Evolution story, it's already been done._

**Thanks to- **_Shawn Provoncha, soreki._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was quite a busy day at Xavier as several of the students were bustling about for an upcoming trip. Hank was taking some of them on a trip to England. It was originally Meggan's idea so she could get some alone time with Kurt. The fuzzy elf then pointed out that they would need a chaperone to hide the fact that the trip was little more than a dirty weekend. That's why Hank was taking them, he was the one most likely to leave them alone, unlike Logan who would always be mere feet away form them ensuring that they wouldn't get up to any shenanigans. Fortunately, Ororo had the feral Canadian otherwise occupied so the dirty weekend was go.

Meggan was in her bedroom packing her clothes for the trip. There was a _Bamf _and the smell of brimstone as Kurt appeared and laced his arms around her waist.

'You ready for ze off, liebe?' Kurt asked as he kissed Meggan's neck hungrily.

'Kurt, stop it!' Meggan giggled as she swatted ad the fuzzy elf. 'What if Kitty phase din and saw us?'

'Perhaps I'd ask her to join in.' Kurt replied cheekily.

'You wish.' Meggan snorted as she closed her case and handed it to Kurt. Kurt gasped at the extreme weight of his girlfriend's case.

'Mein Gott, what have you got in here?' Kurt wheezed. 'Your whole entire wardrobe?'

'Not entire.' Meggan replied. 'Just a few bits and bobs.'

'Just a few bits and bobs my fuzzy blue butt.' Kurt muttered as he struggled to carry the case down to the waiting X-Jet.

* * *

**The X-Jet, later-**

Meggan and Kurt were sat in the X-Jet waiting to take off. As well as Hank, they were joined by Kitty and her new boyfriend, Pete Wisdom. Wisdom was much older than Kitty, much to Logan's annoyance. But even though Logan didn't like the guy, Wisdom was a gentleman at heart, albeit an uncouth gentleman that smoked like a chimney.

'How long does it take this crate of crate ter take of any way?' Wisdom muttered. 'My Auntie Alice can move fast than this, and she's bloody dead!'

'I have to make the pre-flight checks, Peter.' Hank replied. 'That is unless you wish the X-Jet to spontaneously combust with you onboard.'

'That's never happened has it?' Pete asked, hoping the fuzzy blue scientist was joking. Kit, please tell me he's jokin'…'

Kitty just smiled assuredly and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Oh bollocks, I'm gonna die…' Wisdom sighed.

'Your boyfriend looks so cute when you're torturing him, Kitty.' Meggan snickered.

'I'm a sadist at heart.' Kitty replied. 'It's always so much fun to like, screw with a guy's mind.'

'Kurt's mind is too nice to screw with.' Meggan said. 'His body on the other hand…'

'Meggan…' Kurt groaned. 'This'll be all over the mansion by the time we get back.'

'If it's about you and Meggan getting together during the thunderstorm, everybody already knows.' Kitty replied. 'You two made like, a load of noise.'

Kurt just groaned into his hands.

'Mein Gott. Please kill me now…'

'Kitty, please don't mess with my boyfriend's mind.' Meggan said. 'He's so innocent, I'd dread to think what your perverted mind will do to him.'

'Says the girl boinking the guy with the tail.' Kitty snickered.

* * *

**England, several hours later-**

After Hank had stashed the X-Jet somewhere safe, he went to book in to a hotel. England was a little more tolerant of mutants so there wasn't any need for anybody to wear an image inducer. As a matter of fact, the hotel manager was happy to have such celebrities as the X-Men staying at his hotel. The quintet weren't looking forward to meeting the British press however, but they would deal with that problem when the time comes.

Kurt and Meggan were in their room unpacking their stuff. Well, Meggan was unpacking while Kurt was in the en-suite examining a small contraption nest to the toilet. It looked kind of like a small bath.

'Uhh, Meggan?' Kurt asked. 'What's zhis thingie next to ze toilet?'

'That's the bidet, sweetie.' Meggan replied, not even looking up from the case. 'You use it to wash your arse.'

Kurt nodded in appreciation. Perhaps it was time for a test…

After Kurt had done his business, Kurt sat on the bidet and pushed the lever. Kurt's eyes widened in shock as a jet of ice-cold water shot up his backside.

Meggan came running into the bathroom at the sound of Kurt's screams, only to burst out laughing at the sight of the fuzzy blue elf dancing around the bathroom with his pants around his ankles.

'Zhat damn thing is dangerous!' Kurt said as he pointed at the offending contraption. 'How do you people cope?'

'We don't.' Meggan replied. 'You only usually get bidets in hotels and posh peoples' homes. Plus, I couldn't help but see your expression once you use it.'

'You are one evil woman, Meggan.' Kurt muttered as he pulled his pants back up. 'You've been hanging around vis Kitty too much.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Chaos at Nelson's Column**

_Hank takes the kids on a sightseeing tour, only to become embroiled in a fight with Juggernaut and Britain's own super team, Excalibur! Introducing: Captain Britain, Psylocke, Chamber, Banshee, Siryn and Cecilia Reyes._


	9. Chaos at Nelson's Column

**Only the Lonely**

**Chapter 9: Chaos at Nelson's Column**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Ellen- **_Hank and Cecilia loving? Maybe… My Flash fics are the bets one you've read in the DC-Verse, huh? Are you hitting on me?_

**Agent-G- **_Yeah, that's who Cecilia Reyes is, she also had a kind-of relationship with Beast too. So know you know about another possible pairing for this fic. Heh._

**Thanks to- **_SperryDee._

* * *

**Author's Note- **_'Blah'- _Telepathy.

* * *

**London-**

It was a typically cold London day and the small group of X-Men were taking in the sights. Hank and Kurt didn't need to wrap up particularly warm as they already had coats of fur on their bodies and Meggan could just use her powers to grow some hair. That wasn't the case with Kitty and Pete however as they clung together to keep warm.

'It's like, alright for some.' Kitty muttered as she clutched close to Pete. 'Some of us aren't all warm and fuzzy already.'

'Sounds like somebody's jealous.' Meggan teased. 'I'm sure that the shops'll be nice and cozy for you.'

'Oh yeah, that's just what we want.' Pete groaned. 'More bloody shops, I'd rather stay out here and freeze my arse off.'

'We only need to see Nelson's Column, then we can go back to out nice, warm hotel rooms.' Hank said.

'Who vas zhis Nelson guy anyway?' Kurt asked. 'Vhas it zhat bully kid form ze Simpsons?'

'And I thought you were smart.' Pete snorted. 'Horatio Nelson is one of England's greatest naval heroes. He's been in such battles as the Battle of Trafalgar, the Battle of Waterloo…'

'The Battle of Hoth…' Meggan giggled.

'The Battle of Ho… Wait a minute; you're takin' the piss, ain'cha?'

'L'il bit.' Meggan shrugged.

'And I believe the Battle of Waterloo was on land.' Hank said.

'I knew that…' Pete said, his eyes darting about nervously. 'I was just testin'…'

'Sure you were Pete.' Kitty snorted. 'And I'm Wonder Woman.'

'Well, any time you wanna tie me up with yer golden lasso, be my guest.' Pete said with a cheeky wink.

'Eww, get away from me you freak!' Kitty winced as she swatted Pete upside the head. 'Pervert!'

'Vell I think it's nice to get avay from zhe X-Mansion.' Kurt said. 'No Danger Room sessions, no Scott bossing us about, no bad guys vanting zheir butts kicked…'

As if in reply, a car came flying through the air, making the quintet of mutants duck for cover.

'You had to open your bloody mouth.' Pete muttered.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Trafalgar Square was in a state of chaos, cars had been knocked over and huge craters had been punched into the ground, in other words, the Juggernaut was in town!

Any tourists that decided to visit Nelson's Column had wisely retreated once Juggernaut had gone on a rampage.

Juggernaut had picked up a beer delivery van and was about to drink the whole lot when he felt a piercing scream cut through his head. Juggernaut flung the truck to one side.

'Didn't ye know that too much beer damages yuir kidney?' A readheaded girl dressed in a green and yellow costume asked.

'I'll crush ya!' Juggernaut bellowed as he swatted at the brightly clad redhead but she just let rip with another sonic scream, which sent Juggernaut crashing into more vacant vehicles.

'Geez Terry, leave some for us.' A guy dressed in a Union Jack-style suit of armour said as he flew down to the ground.

'Oh aye, help yuirself, Cap.' Theresa Cassidy, aka the Irish mutant Siryn, muttered. 'I dinnae want tae anger the all-powerful saviour o' Britain!'

'You'll have to excuse my brother.' A purple-haired girl, Psylocke, said. 'He's prone to acting all macho and stuff.'

'And I love you too, Betts.' Captain Britain sighed as he flew towards Juggernaut, getting ready to put him down.

'It's gonna take more than three kids to take down the Unstoppable Juggernaut!' Juggernaut bellowed.

'_You might wanna recount that, mate.' _

'What the Hell?'

'_There's four of us and we're gonna kick your arse.'_

Juggernaut spun around and saw a brown-haired guy with some kind of bandages wrapped around his mouth and upper torso.

'And what're you gonna do about it, Squirt?' Juggernaut snorted.

'_This…' _The bandage-wearing guy said as he pulled them away to reveal something that looked like fire coming out of his chest.

Juggernaut barely had time to make a move before the fire belched from the guy's chest, sending him flying into the air, demolishing one of the stone lions standing nearby Nelson's Column.

'Bloody Hell, Chamber!' Psylocke hissed. 'We're supposed to be saving the city, not smashing the sodding place up!'

'_Well excuse me if a precious stone lion gets ruined, luv.' _Chamber replied. _'I was only doin' me job.'_

'And we'll have to do a better job that this if we're going to defeat Juggernaut.' Captain Britain said. 'Any ideas?'

'I was kindae thinkin' oh hittin' him until he fell down.' Siryn said.

'_Oh yeah, that seems to be working well so far.' _Chamber snorted.

'Well, I'd like tae see you come up wi' somethin' better, Jono.' Siryn replied.

'_Who_ _was the one that knocked the bloke on his arse?'_ Chamber asked.

'Well, he's getting up anyway so we're gonna have to keep on piling it on.' Captain Britain said. 'I'm not leaving until this guy is down.'

'Your funeral, bub.' Juggernaut shrugged as he smashed his fists into the ground, knocking the heroes down with a mini-earthquake.

'Haw, you kids are a loada nuthin'!'

'If that is the case, then perhaps you would like to take it to the big leagues, Cain!'

Juggernaut spun around to see Hank and the other X-Men all suited up in their X-Gear.

'Great, now I get to waste some X-Wimps too!' Juggernaut snorted. 'Bring it!'

And with that, the X-Men leapt in to attack. Kurt was the first as he teleported on to Juggernaut's shoulders and unlatched his helmet. Juggernaut tried to swat at the fuzzy elf but Kurt was too fast and teleported on to the other latch before Juggernaut's fists could make contact.

Once Kurt had unlatched Juggernaut's helmet, which left him open to Psylocke's attack. The purple-haired Brit's hand glowed with pink energy as a knife formed out of it. Psylocke let out a battle cry and plunged the psychic knife into the back of Juggernaut's head, eliciting a scream of pain from the giant powerhouse.

One psychic knife wasn't enough to defeat Juggernaut however as he grabbed Psylocke off his back and flung her against a car, knocking her out.

'Hey Tubby, didn't your mother tell you that it isn't nice to hit ladies?' Meggan said as she slugged Juggernaut on the chin.

'You sure got the moves, girlie.' Juggernaut said as he wiped the blood form his chin. 'You even made me bleed, I gotta give you that. Now I'm gonna kill ya!'

A triumphant smile spread on Meggan's face as she picked Juggernaut up and flew into the air.

'So you're tough, huh?' Meggan asked. 'Can you survive a hundred foot drop?'

Juggernaut let out a yell of terror as Meggan flew straight down at such speed that they smashed through the sidewalk into a train tunnel below.

'Meggan, are you okay?' Kurt yelled, concerned that his girlfriend was seriously hurt.

'Kurt, watch out!' Kitty gasped as she saw Juggernaut slowly back out of the hole in the ground. 'Juggernaut's still moving!'

'A little help wouldn't be too much to ask, would it?' Meggan groaned as she hefted the unconscious Juggernaut out of the ground. 'Bugger, I think I put my back out…'

'That was some mighty fine work there, Meggan was it?' Siryn asked.

'Thanks.' Meggan nodded as she brushed dust off her front and straightened out her hair. 'All in a day's work for the X-Men.'

'_You're X-Men?' _Chamber asked.

'Of course.' Kitty replied. 'Didn't you like, watch the news?'

'The Goth without a face doesn't really like the news.' Psylocke replied. 'He's more for brooding in the basement.'

Meggan blinked in surprise at the sight of the purple-haired Brit.

'Betsy, is that you?'

'Well who did you think it was?' Psylocke snorted. 'Father bloody Christmas?'

Meggan let out a squeal of glee and grabbed Psylocke in a huge hug.

'Omigod, it's soo wonderful to see you again, Betts!' Meggan squealed. 'Since when did you have mutant powers?'

'Couple of years now.' Psylocke replied.

'Must've been popular with your brother.' Meggan snorted bitterly.

'Why don't you ask him yourself?' Psylocke asked as she indicated the guy in the Union Jack armour.

Meggan watched dumbstruck as Captain Britain removed his helmet to reveal the handsome features of a guy that she knew all too well.

'Didn't see that coming.' Meggan sniffed. 'So what are you now, the sacred guardian of the British Isles?'

'Pretty much, yeah.' Brian Braddock replied. 'I'm really sorry for dumping you because you were a mutant.'

'Save it, Brian.' Meggan shrugged. 'I'm not in the mood for apologies. I just wanna go back to the hotel and sleep for a year.'

'Why not come back to ours?' Siryn asked. 'We could fix up those cuts an' bruises o' yuirs.'

Meggan looked back to Hank and the others for confirmation.

'Well I don't see why we can't do that.' Hank said. 'It will be nice to get in from the cold.'

'Says the bloke wearing the yellow Speedo.' Pete snorted.

* * *

**Excalibur HQ-**

Once the authorities had taken Juggernaut away, Meggan and the others joined Excalibur, as Psylocke and do were called, in their hi-tech headquarters underneath the Houses of Parliament.

Psylocke was taking care of the introductions.

'Guys, these are Hank McCoy, Kitty Pryde, Pete Wisdom, Meggan and Kurt Wagner.' The purple-haired telepath explained. 'You guys already know Theresa Cassidy, that's Siryn. Jono Starsmore, Chamber and Brian Braddock, Captain Britain. These two oldies are Sean Cassidy, Terry's dad and Cecilia Reyes, our chief medical officer.

Psylocke indicated a red-haired guy wearing a green and yellow costume similar to Siryn's and an African-American woman with braided hair dressed in a yellow jumpsuit and a lab coat.

'Are you _the_ Cecilia Reyes?' Hank asked.

'The one and only.' Cecilia replied. 'Why, have we met?'

'Remember the Greenwich Convention Hall, two-thousand-and-one?' Hank prompted.

Cecilia wracked her brain for the memory. Then it came to her…

'The Dr Who convention!' She said. 'You were dressed as Tom Baker, in that silly long scarf…'

'And you were dressed as a Cyber…woman.' Hank said.

'Man, don't times change?' Cecilia chuckled. 'You've changed a lot since then. Blue suits you.'

'Really, do you think so?' Hank asked, brow raised in curiosity.

'Oh yeah, blue's my favourite colour.' Cecilia nodded.

Hank's jaw fell open slightly at the comment, he had hardly any female attention since his mutant, apart form that horrible television reporter, but Hank preferred not to think of that.

'Perhaps you would like to discuss things further?' hank asked.

'Why? You asking me on a date?' Cecilia asked, a cheeky smile crossing her lips.

Hank stumbled for an answer.

'I uh… Umm… Oh my stars and garters…'

'Aww, you look so cute when you stutter.' Cecilia chuckled. 'I'll pick you up at eight, 'kay? I know this killer nightclub nearby. Seeya…'

Hank just stood there dumbstruck as Cecilia blew him a kiss and walked away.

'I… Wha… Huh…?'

Kurt just shook his head and patted Hank on the back.

'Velcome to ze vorld of romance, Herr McCoy.' Kurt said. 'May God have mercy on your soul…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Blushing Beast, Drunken Kitty**

_The X-Men join Excalibur for a trip to the pub and wackiness inevitably ensues. Also, what kind of drunk is Kitty Pryde? Sloppy or violent? Tune in next time to find out…_


	10. Blushing Beast, Drunken Kitty

**Only the Lonely**

**Chapter 10: Blushing Beast, Drunken Kitty**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Ellen- **_How can I not have Hank say 'stars and garters? 'It's his frickin' catchphrase. It's like having Jubilee not saying 'When I was with the X-Men…' And Hank is a cool nerd. More Wisdom coming right up. _

**Melissarxy1- **_Yup, there's lovin' coming Hank's way. Yes, that does make you a sadist. Not that there's anything wrong in enjoying seeing comic book characters getting beaten up._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Yup, Hank had better watch himself with Cecelia. She don't take no crap. Heh. Yeah, I think it would be funnier if Kitty was a mean drink._

**Agent-G- **_I'm not sure whether Hank and Cecelia actually dated, I think all they did in the comics was flirt. As for the Juggernaut hearing Jono part, he could perfectly hear him in the comics so I didn't mess that up. _

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'My cat's breath smells like cat food.' _**Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) **

* * *

**London-**

It was a typical Saturday night in the city of London. Even though there was a slight breezes in the air, that didn't deter the partygoers from going about their business of sampling the many nightclubs that London had to offer.

One such nightclub was _'Wannabees'_, a place where mutants and regular humans could party together in peace.

This was where Britain's premier metahuman team, Excalibur, brought the small group of X-Men to show them how Brits partied.

Betsy and Brian Braddock, Theresa Cassidy, Jonothon Starsmore and Pete Wisdom were showing Kurt, Meggan and Kitty around London's trendiest nightspots. Just to make sure that the kids didn't get up to any shenanigans, Hank McCoy and Cecelia Reyes decided to accompany them. If the present sight on the dance floor was anything to go on, Hank and Cecelia were the ones that needed to be supervised.

Kurt and Meggan were on the dance floor, the blonde metamorph grinding against her fuzzy blue boyfriend. Normally, being such a good Catholic boy and all, Kurt would be blushing like a loon but for some reason he felt fine about Meggan's sexy dancing. It might have had something to do with his excessive consumption of alcohol though…

Talking about excessive consumption of alcohol, Kitty was a little worse for ware. Seeing that the legal age for the consumption of alcohol was lower in Britain than in the States **(1)**, Kitty was actually able to have a legal drink.

'Kit, don'cha think you've had enough?' Pete asked as he saw the petite brunette sway about. 'Yer drunk.'

'M'not drunk…' Kitty slurred. 'I-I'm as sober as a… very sober thing.'

'Sure ya are, luv.' Pete snorted. 'An' I'm the Queen of Sweden.'

'Your majesty…' Kitty said, taking a deep bow.

Pete just shook his head and downed his last shot of Scotch.

'I'm off fer another.' He said. 'Now you make sure you stay here, 'kay Kit? We don't want you gettin' lost in your state.'

'Aww, yo' momma.' Kitty mumbled, her head resting firmly on the tabletop.

With their dancing finished, Meggan led Kurt over to the table.

'Pete gone to get another round in?' Meggan asked.

All that came in reply from Kitty was a barrage of giggles.

'Hee, hee. You said in.' Kitty giggled. 'It sounds rude, get it?'

'Umm, no.' Meggan replied, looking at Kurt with a confused expression. 'I think you've had enough to drink anyway.'

Kitty at up straight and glared at Meggan.

'And I think…' Kitty's face turned blank as she tried to think of a witty reply. 'Aww, screw it…'

'Sounds like somebody's gonna have a hangover in ze morning.' Kurt chuckled.

'Aww Kurt, don't tease.' Meggan cooed, patting Kitty on the shoulder.

Kitty threw Meggan's hand of with a grunt.

'Don' make me go upside yo' head!' She slurred, shaking her fist at the blonde metamorph.

'Kitty, you couldn't even take me when you're sober.' Meggan sighed. 'And shaking your fist at somebody has never been scary.'

Kitty just mumbled something incoherent and slumped onto the table again.

'Pff, lightweight.' Meggan snorted. 'Fortunately, some of us have a natural resistance to alcohol.'

'And just how much have you had to drink, liebe?' Kurt asked.

'Well let me put it this way…' Megan replied. 'I feel suitably lubricated enough to float… something.'

'You actually need to be drunk to feel zhat vay?' Kurt asked. 'Frankly my dear, I am disappointed.'

'You won't be saying that when I've got you tied up in knots later, fuzzy.' Meggan giggled. 'There's something that I've been wanting to try with your tail for quite some time…'

'Who's trying _what_ with _whose_ tail?' Betsy asked as she walked up with a familiar face on her arm.

'Nothing…' Meggan quickly replied, blushing furiously.

'Right…' Betsy said, not believing a word of it. 'Anyway, this yummy piece of man flesh is Warren Worthington the Third.'

'We've met.' Kurt nodded. 'Warren.'

'Kurt.' Warren nodded.

'Oscar Wilde, eat yuir heart oot.' Terry snorted as she slumped down on to the seat.

'What happened to that cute Canadian guy I saw you dancing with?' Meggan asked. 'If those jeans he was wearing was anything to go by, he had a huge…'

'_Meggan!'_ Kurt hissed.'

'Personality.' Meggan quickly said. 'I was going to say personality.'

'Oh ja, sure you vere.' Kurt snorted.

'What's up with Kitty?' Warren asked. 'Is she okay?'

'Pissed as a fart.' Meggan replied. 'Lightweight.'

'I c'n hear ya, y'know…' Kitty mumbled. 'I may be as pished as a wotsit but I c'n still whup yo' ass.'

'And it's wonderful that you believe that, dear.' Betsy said, patting the drunken mutant on the back.

Kitty just let out a burp in reply.

'Oh yeah, real nice.' Meggan winced. 'Real demure and ladylike.'

Kitty opened her mouth to make a witty comeback but lost control of her powers and phased through her seat.

'This sucks…' Kitty pouted. Then a lecherous grin spread on her face. 'Wahey! That sounds rude, get it?'

'No…' The others replied.

'Suck.' Kitty repeated. 'It sounds an awful lot like fu…'

Back at Excalibur HQ, the next morning- 

Excalibur had been kind enough to let Kurt and co stay over for the night and sleep off their hangovers. Kurt and Meggan were relatively hangover free but Kitty on the other hand, she felt like crap. And that was putting it nicely.

A door to one of the rooms opened and a fuzzy blue head peeked out. This fuzzy blue head didn't belong to Mr Wagner however, it belonged to Hank. And the room whose door he was peeking out of belonged to Cecelia Reyes. It didn't take a telepath to see what they got up to last night.

Hank quickly checked himself over to make sure any signs of last night's debauchery had gone and carefully snuck down the corridor.

'Going somewhere, Mr McCoy?'

Hank froze in mid-step at the sound of the voice. Hank carefully turned around to see Meggan leaning against her door with a knowing smile on her face.

'Meggan, this is not what it looks like…' Hank said.

'It looks like you're sneaking out of Cecelia's room after a night of red-hot monkey sex to me.' Meggan replied, admiring her nails.

'Perhaps it is what it looks like…' Hank sighed.

'Perhaps we had better talk about responsibility, Herr McCoy.' Kurt added as he appeared next to Meggan.

'Oh my stars and garters.' Hank groaned. 'Will this never end?'

'Shut the Hell up!' Kitty yelled from her room. 'Some of us are hung over here. Don't make me come out there and pummel your asses!'

'We shall talk about this later, Mr McCoy.' Meggan said cheekily. 'Somebody's been a bad-bad boy.'

'Ooh! Is it me?' Kurt asked, clapping his hands excitedly. 'Please say it's me!'

'Kurt…' Meggan hissed. 'Ixnay on the ankingspay.'

'Pardon?' Kurt asked, blinking in confusion.

'Aww forget it.' Meggan sighed as she retired back into her room.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Metamorphs, Fuzzy Dudes and Dragons, Oh My!**

_Back in Bayville, Kurt, Meggan and the others go camping. Whilst there, Kitty finds something unusual in the woods. Introducing: Lockheed the dragon!_

* * *

**Notes-**

**(1)- **_In Britain, the legal age for the consumption of alcohol is 18._


	11. Metamorphs, Fuzzy Dudes and Dragons, Oh ...

**Only the Lonely**

**Chapter 11:Metamorphs, Fuzzy Dudes and Dragons, Oh My!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Ellen- **_Yup, Kitty is a funny drunk. Pete as a crappy camper? He'd go nuts without his cigarettes. Heh._

**Inferno Elf- **_I'm a big Meggan fan too. The pointy-eared Meggan is trez sexy, non?_

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_You're right, Hank wasn't the only one that was getting some. Heh. Sex all around. _

**Agent-G-** Yup, I've been a legal solid drinker for four years. Yay me! Kurt and Meggan kinky? You've only just realised that? Heh. 

**Thanks to- **_Madamwolf, X00001._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'It's not fair! I've been a fan of The Who ever since the very beginning, when they were the Hillbilly Bugger Boys.'- _**Homer Simpson (The Simpsons: A Tale of Two Springfields.)**

* * *

**The Californian Redwoods-**

The Californian Redwoods was a peaceful place. A forest of almost ageless colossal trees that towered to the heavens. The whole place was practically unspoilt, apart from the few camping sights dotted around.

The forest's quiet serenity was disturbed as a sleek aircraft, part high-tech aeroplane, part helicopter slowly landed in a clearing. This was the Velocity, one of the X-Men's many forms of transport.

Once the Velocity had touched down on the ground, the occupants began to disembark. The fuzzy blue ape-like mutant known as Hank McCoy was the first out. He was followed by the force field-projecting mutant Cecelia Reyes. Ms. Reyes was also Hank's Sex Donkey. Not that either of them wanted the students to find out about that.

After the adults had disembarked, the students began to file out after them. First out were Kurt Wagner and his shapeshifting girlfriend, Meggan. Next out were Kitty Pryde, Pete Wisdom, Bobby Drake, Jubilation Lee, Amara Aquilla and Tabitha Smith.

'Getting a sense of déjà vu, Blue?' Cecelia teased gently. 'No hunters after your sexy butt?'

'Cecelia, please.' Hank hissed. 'Not in front of the students.'

'Aww, don't mind us, Mr. McCoy.' Kitty giggled. 'We think you and Ms. Reyes are like, _soooo_ cute together.'

Hank just shook his fuzzy blue head and sighed heavily.

'Katherine, can you help the others unpack please?'

'Ahh, right.' Kitty nodded. 'Do you and Ms. Reyes want some private time?'

'Ms. Pryde…' Hank warned her.

'Okay, okay.' Kitty sighed. I'm going. No need to get your Speedo in a like, twist…'

Kitty walked back into the Velocity to help the other students with the camping supplies.

Unseen by Kitty and the other X-Men, they we being watched by something in the trees high above their heads. Whatever it was that was watching them crept further across the branch to get a better look at the people below it. The people intruding on its forest.

Back down on the ground, Kitty looked up to the tree branches above her head. She had the strangest sense that something was watching her. Kitty just shook her head and went back into the Velocity for some more camping supplies.

* * *

**Later-**

With the camping supplies unpacked and the tents set up, the X-men set about getting comfortable. Hank had got a gas heater set up as a makeshift campfire and everybody was sat around it as nightfall was starting to approach.

Unfortunately for the other X-Men, Kitty had taken it upon herself to cook dinner.

'Dinner's ready everybody.' Kitty announced. 'Come and get it while its hot!'

Much to Kitty's displeasure, nobody came up to get anything.

'C'mon guys.' Kitty sighed. 'Don't you like, want any food?'

'I'm fine viz zhe Doritos, Katzchen.' Kurt replied as he held up a packet.

'Same here.' Meggan added as she shovelled a handful into her mouth.

'Ditto.' Tabby and Amara chimed.

'We're not really hungry.' Bobby and Jubilee added.

'Pete, what about you?' Kitty asked. 'C'mon, you must want some food.'

'Sorry, luv.' Pete replied apologetically. 'I'm lookin' after me figure.'

Kitty shot her boyfriend a glare before turning to the adults.

'Mr. McCoy, Ms. Reyes, d'you want anything?'

Hank and Cecelia both looked at each other with uncertain expressions.

'Umm… Uhh…'

'That is to say…'

'Fine!' Kitty growled. 'You can all go without. All this means that there's more left for me…'

Back in the treetops above their heads, the X-Men were still being watched. The creature sniffed at the scents wafting up from the campfire down below. It was awfully hungry. Prey had been sparse recently and the creature had to hunt further afield for sustenance. It would wait until the humans had fallen asleep, then it would scavenge anything that they had left.

* * *

**Later still-**

Night had fallen and everybody had retired into their tents. Fortunately, everybody was able to pair up with their respective others. Hank was trusting enough to let them do so, just as long as the shenanigans were kept to a minimum. It was lucky that the students weren't lumbered with Logan in that case. He would never have let them do that.

Kitty was woken up by the sound of something moving outside.

'Kurt, izzat you?' Kitty mumbled as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. 'This isn't funny. If you and Bobby are like, screwing around…'

Kitty muttered under her breath as she poked her head out of a tent. She let out a shriek as something darted past the campfire, knocking over the discarded dinner tins.

'Katzchen, vhat's up?' Kurt asked a she poked his head out of his tent.

'Most probably a raccoon.' Meggan replied. 'Now come to bed, m'sleepy…'

'There was definitely something out there.' Kitty said. 'What if it's like, Jason or somebody?'

'Jason's only a movie, Kit.' A disgruntled Tabby replied. 'You really shouldn't have watched that before we came.'

'I'm gonna investigate.' Kitty said as she crept out of her tent.

'Bloody hell, Pryde.' Pete muttered. 'It's just a soddin' raccoon. Now get back to sleep.'

'What about the adults?' Amara asked. 'Shouldn't we tell them?'

'I don't think they're in any state to be woken up.' Tabby replied with a cheeky grin. 'I say we all go investigate.'

'Aww man, do we have to?' Bobby whined. 'I was having the greatest dream about Jean, Kitty, Rogue and a vat of strawberry ice-cream…'

'You had better not finish that sentence, bub.' Jubilee threatened as she poked Bobby in the chest. 'Or so help me God…'

'So, investigating…' Bobby said, quickly changing the subject.

* * *

**Further into the woods-**

Kitty led the X-Men on their search for whatever disturbed them. Most of them had torches, apart from Kurt, who had excellent night vision and Amara, Tabby and Jubilee, who used their respective powers to light the way.

'Ch-ch-ch-ch-hah-ha-ha-ha…' Bobby taunted, mimicking the eerie music form Friday the 13th whenever Jason as about to cut a sexy teen to pieces.

'Bobby! Stop that!' Jubilee hissed as she swatted him upside the head. 'Don't make me pummel your ass!'

'Never figured you for the kinky type, Jubes.' Bobby snickered.

Jubilee just narrowed her eyes at Bobby and followed the other X-Men onwards.

'I can't sense any emotions from whatever this thing is.' Meggan said as she looked about her. So it isn't human.'

'Jason wasn't human.' Bobby added. 'He was a super-zombie-psycho. He didn't have any emotions. All he wanted to do was kill…'

'_So_ not helping.' Kitty muttered as she continued onwards through the trees.

'What's the matter, luv?' Pete asked. 'Scared or summat?'

Kitty just shot the Brit a glare and continued onwards.

Amara let out a yelp as she trod on something crunchy.

'Gah! What was that?'

Kurt knelt down and picked up what seemed to be the remains of a skull of some sort.

'It looks like a rabbit skull.' He said.

'Bloody hell.' Pete groaned. 'It's just like Monty Python and the Holy Grail.'

The others just stared at him blankly.

'Y'know, the Beast of Caerbannog? The killer rabbit?'

The others just shrugged.

'Sod the bloody lot of ya.' Pete muttered. 'Peasants.'

Kitty stopped in front of a cave that had all sorts of animal bones strewn about.

'D'you think that thing's in here?' Jubilee asked.

'I guess it's worth a try.' Kitty shrugged.

'Ladies first, luv.' Pete said as he held out his arm to let Kitty through. 'That's unless yer scared…'

'I'm not scared.' Kitty replied. 'I was just brought up to believe that the women had the babies and the men investigated the caves with like, dangerous beasties living inside them.'

Pete just muttered under his breath as he entered the cave.

'I bet twenty bucks he ends up as supper.' Meggan challenged.

'I'll have some of that.' Tabby added. 'I'll bet twenty too.'

'Aww c'mon guys.' Kitty replied. 'Give Pete some credit, he does know how to handle himself.'

Kitty spun around as she heard a girlish shriek emanating forth from the cave.

'_Pete!' _Kitty yelled as she ran into the cave. 'Pete! Are you okay?'

Kitty ground to a halt as she saw Pete wrestling with some kind of purple reptilian creature.

'_Mein Gott!' _Kurt gasped. 'Vhat is zhat?'

'It looks like… some kind of dragon.' Meggan replied.

'A dragon?' Amara asked. 'They don't exist, do they?'

'I guess they do now.' Meggan shrugged. 'The poor little thing was most probably scavenging for scraps.'

'Gotcha, ya little sod!' Pete said as he pulled the dragon away from his face. 'I'll teach ya for pickin' on people higher up the food chain!'

The dragon just narrowed its eyes and glared at Pete with a hiss.

'Not so cocky now, are ya?' Pete snickered.

Pete swore out loud as the dragon bit him on the hand.

'You little basket!' Pete hissed.

The dragon wriggled out of Pete's grasp and flew towards Kitty.

'C'mere little guy.' Kitty cooed. 'Did the mean widdle Brit say nasty things to you?'

The dragon snuggled close to Kitty with a coo.

'Aww, he's so cute.' Meggan giggled as she patted the dragon on the head. 'What'cha gonna call him?'

'Lockheed.' Kitty replied. 'Y'know, like my little dragon plushie.'

'Will the Professor even let you keep him?' Amara asked.

'I guess we'll just have to wait and see.' Kitty replied as she hugged the dragon close.

'Don't anybody care that the little git bit me?' Pete asked as he held his injured hand. 'I bet it's gonna get all infected now. It's gonna go green and fall off. It's my favourite hand as well…'

'Aww, lookit the poor widdle Brit getting all hurty.' Kitty teased. 'Did you bite the mean widdle British man, Lockheed?'

'Yah! Yah!' Lockheed replied with a vigorous nod of his head.

'That was naughty.' Kitty said as he poked Lockheed on his snout. 'Don't ever do that again.'

'Awww…' Lockheed replied. If Lockheed were human, he would have pouted.

'Ha!' Meggan snickered. 'The dragon thinks he's people!'

'What do you say we get you fed, huh?' Kitty asked Lockheed as she held the dragon up in front of her face.

'Yah! Yah!' Lockheed replied with another vigorous nod.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: All Good Things…**

_It's graduation time for the X-Men. Will Kurt and Meggan stay with the X-Men or travel back to London to join Excalibur? Tune in next time to find out…_


	12. All Good Things

**Only the Lonely**

**Chapter 12: All Good Things**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Ellen- **_Oh yeah, Lockheed is here. Pity this story has ended. You can look forward to one last battle from Pete and Lockheed here though. That was the reason I brought the dragon in anyway._

**MasterBrattan- **_I think I know who you mean. It was that Ord guy in Astonishing X-Men, wasn't it?_

**Matt3671- **_Wisdom knew what he was going on about of course. Watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail is practically a law over here in Britain. Okay. Perhaps not…_

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Oh yeah, Bobby did have a great dream. I wouldn't mind in on that, would you? _

**Agent-G- **_Yup, Monty Python and the Holy Grail is indeed one of the funniest movies EVER. I'm thinking up a sequel as we speak…_

* * *

**Bayville High-**

Bayville High was a hive of activity as people rushed all over the school. It was the day that every senior had looked forward to: Graduation Day! The students calmly filed outside the school where the principal would begin the graduation ceremony.

The students were dressed in maroon robes with matching mortarboards.

Kurt Warner, Meggan, Kitty Pryde and the rest of the class all sat down on the bleachers with the rest of the students.

'Omigod!' Kitty squeaked excitedly. 'I can't like, believe we're going to actually graduate! This is so cool!'

'Yeah, we heard ya the last fifteen tahmes.' Rogue sighed as she adjusted the hem of her robe. 'Why did we have to wear maroon? Ah hate maroon. Maroon makes meh look fat.'

'I guess we can blame the yearbook staff for that.' Meggan said as she shot Kitty a glare. 'At least it isn't their first choice though.'

Kurt shivered in revulsion as he thought of that.

'Mein Gott.' He groaned. 'Ve vould look _terrible_ in pink robes. Ve'd look like giant pink marshmallows!'

'Hey!' Kitty hissed as she swatted Kurt on the arm. 'There's nothing wrong with pink! It's like, functional.'

'This hurts meh to say this, Kit…' Rogue admitted as she put her arm around Kitty's shoulders. 'But… Your taste in clothes sucks.'

'Now Rogue…' Meggan mock scolded. 'Kitty can't help but be born without any fashion sense. Let's give her a break, okay? This is our special day. Let's leave the teasing until later.'

'Spoil mah fun…' Rogue pouted.

Kitty shot her roommate with a glare.

'You're not gonna go ninja on us, are ya Pryde?' Pete Wisdom, Kitty's boyfriend, asked as he plopped down beside them. 'Cuz I don't think they'd be bale to take the pain.'

'Now there's somebody that has faith in me.' Kitty nodded in satisfaction. 'Thanks Pete. You're like, the greatest.'

'D'you wanna make out in me car? We've still got some time to kill until the ceremony starts.'

'Eww!' Kitty sneered as she pushed Pete away. 'Get away from me you pervert!'

'Dude. Denied!' Kurt teased.

'Oh bugger off.' Pete groused as he walked off to join the rest of the students' families.

'He still a little sore after this morning?' Meggan asked.

'Oh yeah.' Kitty replied. 'He keeps on saying that Lockheed steals his cigarettes and buries them in the backyard. Can you believe that? It's so like, dumb. Lockheed wouldn't do such a thing.'

'Remind meh to tell yah what I saw him don' in yah panty drawer the other day some time.' Rogue snickered.

Kitty blinked in surprise at that comment.

'What do you mean Lockheed's like, been in my panty drawer?' Kitty blinked.

'I think yah dragon might have some kinda fetish.' Rogue replied.

Kitty just snorted in derision.

'That's like, rubbish!' Kitty snorted. 'Lockheed doesn't have a panty fetish. Right…?'

'He was watching me in the shower the other day.' Meggan remembered.

'So _zhat_ vas vhat you screamed for.' Kurt nodded in realisation. 'I zhink your dragon might need a talk on appropriate behaviour, Katzchen.'

'Oh shut up! The whole lot of you!' Kitty sniffed. 'You're just making stuff up now. You're all like, _so_ lame!'

'Think whatever yah want, Kit.' Rogue shrugged. 'But ah don't want to be the one to tell Logan that his cigars have mysteriously disappeared.'

'They haven't!' Kitty gasped.

'Fraid so.' Meggan confirmed. 'And we think we know the culprit.'

'Lockheed's a dead dragon.' Kurt sighed. 'Sorry, Katzchen.'

'Now I know that you're all like, messing with me!' Kitty said. 'Mister Logan would _never_ hurt Lockheed. Right?'

'Remember the time that Bobby froze his stash of Scotch?' Meggan asked. 'Poor Iceman hid up a tree for a week after that.'

'Oh God…' Kitty groaned. 'Lockheed's a goner!'

Identical smiles slowly spread on the others' faces.

'Psyche!' Kurt grinned. 'Mein Gott, Katzchen. You are so gullible!'

Kitty growled deep in her throat and grabbed Kurt by the throat.

'Stupid elf! You go squish now!'

'Meggan! Help!' Kurt croaked as Kitty tightened her grip on his throat. 'Katzchen. She's gone mental!'

'Sorry, Fuzzy.' Meggan shrugged nonchalantly. 'You're on your own there.'

* * *

**Later-**

The principal had taken the stage and was beginning the graduation ceremony.

Much to the mutant students' relief, Robert Edward Kelly was fired from his position as principle after his increasingly bigoted views on mutants surfaced. Ever since the Apocalypse business, people had regarded mutants in a more or less equal way. Laws had quickly been changed to promote equality between mutants and baseline humans. But inevitably, there were people that voiced their dissent about the new laws but they soon found their voices drowned out by the superior numbers of those that supported mutants.

'The last semester has been one of change.' The principal began. 'For the students and Bayville High. Fortunately, most of those changes have been for the better. Bayville High has now become a haven of tolerance. Everybody has been welcome at Bayville High, no matter their background.'

And so the principal went on, promoting equality for mutants, humans, everybody.

Then it was time for the students to accept their graduaction certificates. One-by-one, everybody's name was called and they stepped up to accept their scrolls. Even the Brotherhood had graduated, which surprised most people as you could tell.

Once everybody had accepted their scrolls, the principal returned to the microphone.

'And now I'd like to congratulate the Bayville High School Class of 2005 on graduating. Congratulations!'

Everybody threw up their mortarboards in celebration amidst a gigantic cheer.

* * *

**The X-Mansion, the next day-**

After the graduation ceremony came the graduation party, with the drinking and much joyous merriment. All of the X-Men that were in the graduating class were partying like their lives depended on it.

However, with much consumption of miscellaneous malt beverages came the inevitable hangovers. Proving that her inability to handle alcohol hadn't changed, Kitty Pryde was once more laid up with a bitch of a hangover. And she was super grouchy to boot. Not even Lockheed dared to approach her.

Two mutants that were able to handle their booze were Kurt and Meggan. They were both standing outside the mansion packing up Kurt's car. The Wagners, wanting to treat their foster son for a successful graduation, gave him his own car. It was similar to Scott's, but it was blue instead of red.

Kurt and Meggan were spending the summer break on a cross-country road trip. Kitty, Pete and Rogue were supposed to come along too, but due to Kitty's hangover, they were already running late.

'I cannot believe zhat girl got drunk aga_in!_' Kurt ranted as he struggled to close the trunk. 'Katzchen very well knows zhat she can't handle her booze.'

'Well, you know how easy it is for her to get drunk, Fuzzy.' Meggan chuckled as she slammed the trunk down with her super-strength. 'Just half a glass and _whoosh_, she's off.'

'Poor, innocent Katzchen.' Kurt sighed as he shook his head. 'Shall I go and tell zhem to get a move on?'

'No need, Blue.' Rogue replied as she walked out of the door with her case. 'We're already here.'

Kurt looked behind his sister to see Pete holding up a rather groggy Kitty.

'Do you think it's safe for her to travel in a car?' Meggan wondered.

'M'fine…' Kitty muttered weakly. 'There's nuthin' wrong with me. I'm no' hung over…'

That was proven to be untrue. As Kitty took her first step out of the mansion… she put her hand to her mouth.

'Oh God! I'm gonna puke!'

Kurt sighed heavily as he watched Kitty run back inside.

'It's going to be a _loooong_ ride.'

**END…**

* * *

_Well, that's the end of this fic, everybody. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm already planning a sequel to this chronicling our merry band of mutants' road trip. You can look forward to Cajuns, werewolves and a certain scarf-toting Doctor. See you there!_


End file.
